


Versklavt

by SanJul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Deutsch | German, Future, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanJul/pseuds/SanJul
Summary: ER wachte in einem dunkeln raum auf. Wo befand ER sich, was war passiert? Doch ER konnte nicht entrinnen und sich nur SEINEM Schicksal fügen.





	Versklavt

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Mal ein Vorwort, denn dieser Text ist sehr dünster, zumindest für meine Verhältnisse. Dieser Text soll niemanden dazu auffordern dies zu tun, sondern ist lediglich ein Blick in eine sehr düstere Zukunft, welche hoffentlich nie eintreten wird.  
> Als kleine Warnung noch, dieser Text enthält Sklaverei und Folter, falls du davon getriggert wirst. Lies es bitte nicht.  
> Ganz liebe Grüße und viel Spaß für den Rest  
> San-Jul

Hm, müde drehte ER sich auf die Seite. SEIN Kopf schmerzte und SEINE Glieder fühlten sich unglaublich schwer an. Am liebsten würde ER weiter schlafen, oder vor sich hin dösen, doch irgendwas sagte IHM, ER sollte dies nicht tun. Also versuchte ER langsam SEINE Augen zu öffnen, doch viel IHM dies unglaublich schwer. Nach gefühlten Stunden schaffte ER es dann endlich. Der komplette Raum, ja es war ein Raum, ansonsten hätte ER irgendwas gehört oder Sterne gesehen, war schwarz. Nicht Es-ist-so-dunkel-im-Wald-sodass-ich-meine-Hand-vor-den-Augen-nicht-seh-Dunkel, sondern eher ein Die-Welt-ist-untergegangen-und-nichts-existiert-mehr-Dunkel, also ein schwarz-schwarz. Trotz SEINER, mittlerweile leichteren, Schmerzen versuchte ER sich aufzusetzten. Vielleicht konnte ER sich am Boden entlang tasten und somit einen Ausgang aus dieser Schwärze finden.

Plötzlich durchflutete ein Lichtstrahl den Raum. Blinzelnd gewöhnten sich SEINE Augen langsam an das Licht. „Los jetzt, steh endlich auf!“ Mit einem Ruck wurde ER an SEINEM rechten Arm unsanft hochgezogen, wobei SEIN linker dieser Bewegung folgte und schmerzhaft hinter SEINEM Rücken auf die andere Seite gezwungen wurde. War ER etwa gefesselt?! Und ER hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gemerkt?

Weiterhin wurde ER von dem anderen Mann hinterher geschleift. SEINE Augen gewöhnten sich endlich an die Helligkeit und ER nahm seine Umgebung deutlicher war. Überall waren hellgraue Wände aus Beton mit verschiedenfarbigen Türen, die diese Eintönigkeit unterbrachen. Wobei dies eigentlich fast das richtige Wort war, denn genauso wie es in diesem Gebäude aussah, sah es fast auf der ganzen Erde aus.

Seit Jahrhunderten wurde es nämlich immer wärmer und nichts hatte das bisher stoppen können. Die meisten Wissenschaftler hatten schon vor Generationen damit aufgehört und nun regierten die Wohlhabenden über die wenigen noch nicht versiegten Quellen, sowie über das Regenwasser im Amazonasgebiet. Die Pole waren fast weggeschmolzen und das einzige was wirklich gut funktionierte, waren die Wasserverdunstungsanlagen, in denen wie der Name schon sagte, Salzwasser verdunstet und vom Mineral getrennt wurde, damit man es konsumieren konnte.

Ansonsten wurde die Welt kahl, die Wüsten nahmen überhand und das einzige wovon die Menschen heute noch wirklich leben konnten, war die Feldarbeit in Regionen, die noch fruchtbar waren. Einige Familien hatten noch ein paar eigene Grundstücke, aber die meisten waren auf die Arbeit bei den Reichen angewiesen. SEINE Familie hatte Glück und vorausschauende Vorfahren gehabt, denn diese hatten einige Hektar Land besessen, mit zwei Quellen, wobei die eine mittlerweile versiegt war und man aus der anderen auch nur noch spärlich Wasser gewann.

Auf einmal blieb der andere Mann stehen und ER wäre fast in diesen Hineingestolpert. Eine Tür öffnete sich und die Beiden gingen hinein, wobei der Mann den ANDEREN eher hinter sich herzog. „Du wartest hier.“ Der fast schon gebellte Befehl ließ den JUNGEN MANN zusammen zucken, dennoch war ER nicht wirklich eingeschüchtert. SEINE drei größeren Brüder hatten IHN teilweise nicht anders behandelt und irgendwann hatte ER gelernt, sich durch zu setzen. Also nickte ER nur und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden, wo IHN der Mann „abgestellt“ hatte, denn ansonsten gab es nichts in diesen Raum. Seufzend fing ER an zu überlegen.

Am besten Tat ER erst einmal, was sie von IHM verlangten, damit wäre ER vorerst auf der sicheren Seite, denn wenn ER richtig Tippte steckte ER wirklich tief in der Scheiße. Entweder hatte SEINE Familie IHN an Sklavenhändler verkauft, wobei SEINE Eltern schon oft Angebote gehabt hätten und sie immer wieder ausgeschlagen hatten, oder jemand hatte SEINE Familie ausgeraubt und IHN als Sklave verkauft. So oder so kam es auf das gleiche Ergebnis heraus und das gefiel IHM überhaupt nicht.

Vor allem, wenn ER so die Berichte einiger Angestellten der Wohlhabenden hörte, die zusammen mit den Sklaven eben genannter auf dem Feld arbeiteten. Diesen war es oft verboten mit anderen, als ihren Aufsehern oder Mastern zu sprechen, sie bekamen gerade so genug zu trinken und essen, damit sie den Tag überlebten und hatten zumeist keine Pausen. Oft genug waren sie auch nur zur Belustigung der anderen dabei, wobei dies wirklich selten vorkam, zumindest laut der Arbeiter.

Allerdings hatte ER auch schon von den Haussklaven gehört, die sollten zwar teilweise besser gestellt sein, als jene, die am Feld arbeiteten, doch auch dort hörte man hin und wieder entsetzliches, woran ER gar nicht denken wollte. ER hoffte einfach auf Feld- oder Minenarbeit, denn nicht verkauft zu werden war auch keine Option. Unverkäufliche Ware wurde nämlich in Bordellen ausgeschlachtet, bis sie an irgendwas verreckten. ER hatte es schon einige Male gesehen, als er mit SEINEM Vater in der Stadt Besorgungen gemacht hatte und diese Damen und Herren hätten eigentlich etwas Besseres verdient gehabt.

Schon wieder betrat jemand den Raum, diesmal war es eine junge Frau, die allerdings durch einige Narben im Gesicht gebrandmarkt war. Irgendwie erinnerten IHN diese an die Schnurrhaare einer Katze. „Du … du sollst mir folgen und dich dann waschen.“ Verschüchtert stand sie vor ihm, dem Kopf gesenkt. Langsam machte sie sich dann wieder auf den Weg aus dem Raum hinaus und ER versuchte schnell ihr zu folgen.

Sie hielten wieder vor einer Tür und diesmal sah ER sofort, das nicht nur leere in diesem Raum war, sondern alles nach einem Badehaus, wie es sie in der Antike gab, aussah . Staunend sah ER auf die riesige Menge an Wasser in dem Pool, welches leicht dampfte. Plötzlich spürte ER, dass der Druck an SEINEN Handgelenken weg war. „Dankeschön.“ Sanft lächelte ER die junge Frau an. Diese starrte aber weiterhin nur auf den Boden. „Woher hast du diese Narben?“

Neugierig sah ER die junge Frau an, wenn ER schon in dieser Hölle war, konnte ER doch wenigstens das Beste draus machen. Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf, dann fing sie leise an zu sprechen. „Mein … mein früherer Master meinte, ein … ein Haustier für seine Tochter wäre ein gutes G-geschenk, allerdings ist diese Allergisch, woraufhin er beschloss eine Sklavin dazu zu machen.“ ER schluckte. Sollte SEIN Schicksal vielleicht auch so aussehen? ER hoffte nicht. „Na-naja, mein … mein jetziger Master ist gutmütig zu mir. Ich … ich muss mich einfach nur um Neuankömlinge kümmern.“ Leicht lächelte sie. Irgendwie war das ganze sehr Makaber.

ER konnte nur nicken und fing dann an SICH zu entkleiden, sowie zu waschen. ER wollte SICH nicht allzu sehr dem warmen Bad hingeben, denn wer wusste, ob ER jemals wieder so etwas machen konnte, oder durfte, wobei dies eigentlich ein Grund für IHN war es erst recht zu genießen. Nachdem ER fertig war, reichte die Frau IHM einige einfache hellbraune Kleidungsstücke. „H-hier, die sollst du anziehen.“ Dies tat ER auch sogleich und wurde dann von der jungen Frau wieder in einen Raum wie vorhin geführt. „Warte hier.“

Die Tür schloss sich. Warten, worauf warten? Darauf, dass ER verkauft wurde. Darauf, dass SEIN Leben schlimmer wurde. Hoffen konnte ER nur, auf einen schnellen Tod oder gütigen Herren.

Gefühlte Stunden vergingen, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und ein Mann, ebenfalls ein Sklave, eintrat. „Du sollst mir folgen und falls du einen Fluchtversuch starten solltest, darf ich dich nach Belieben bestrafen.“ Bei den letzten Worten des Neuankömmlings breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Lieber blieb ER „brav“ um einer Strafe zu entgehen, also folgte ER dem anderen Sklaven bis in ein anderes Zimmer, wo ein Vorhang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite einen Durchgang verdeckte.

Kurz nach IHM wurden noch zwei weitere Menschen hineingeführt und nach einiger Zeit war der Raum voller Menschen. Ein gebrülltes „RUHE!“ lies alle zusammenzucken, auch IHN. Vor allem hatte es die Wirkung, dass nun wirklich alle mucksmäuschenstill waren. „Ihr werdet nun alle, jeder nacheinander, durch diesen Vorhang gehen und zwar immer, wenn der Lautsprecher „Nächster“ ruft. Wenn ihr euch dem Widersetzt gibt es strafen. Er, Sordest, -“ Mit einem Finger deutete die Frau, auf den Sklaven, der IHN vorhin hineingeführt hatte. „- wird darauf achten und ihm macht es sehr viel Freude andere zu quälen.“ Wieder sah der Sklave mit einem diabolischen Grinsen den Rest an und die Stimmung im Raum wurde noch bedrückender, als zuvor.

„Also dann, wer will als erstes?“ Das Grinsen wich nicht aus dem Gesicht des Sklaven, als er einen aus der Menge packte, vor den Vorhang zerrte und nach dem Signal hinausstieß. Der nächste der gepackt wurde, war ER, und langsam fing ER an zu zittern. ER hatte Angst, wahnsinnige Angst. ER wollte nicht verkauft werden, wie ein Vieh, noch weniger wollte ER in einem Bordell landen.

Als das Signal ertönte stieß IHN der Sklave einfach hinaus, durch den Vorhang durch. Fast wäre ER gestolpert und gefallen, doch konnte ER sich gerade noch halten. Grelles Licht blendete IHN, während IHN jemand am Arm packte und irgendwohin zog. Plötzlich hörte derjenige auf und ER konnte langsam SEINE Umgebung erkennen. ER stand auf einer Tribüne, rechts neben IHM derjenige, der IHN gezogen hatte und links ein Rednerpult mit einer Frau.

„Und hier, meine Damen und Herren, ein noch ganz frisches Exemplar. Männlich, 23 Jahre alt, 1,65 groß, unverbraucht. Wie sie sehen können, ist dies hier ein Exot, mit den goldenen Augen und den schwarzen Haaren. Er ist braun gebrannt und kräftig. Man könnte ihn sowohl für den Haushalt, als auch für das Feld prima nutzen. Der Startwert liegt bei 30.000 GC.“

ER schluckte. 30.000 GC sind sehr viel. SEINE Familie hat in guten Jahren vielleicht die Hälfte davon verdient. Und so viel wollten sie verlangen? Für IHN? Wer hatten den bitteschön so viel Geld zum hinaus werfen?!

„55.000 GC zum ersten, zu- 60.000 GC, bietet jemand mehr? … 60.000 GC zum ersten, zum zweiten … und verkauft an die Nummer 47. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

Perplex sah ER von der Bühne runter, doch durch das Licht konnte ER überhaupt nichts erkennen. SEINE Gedanken wirbelten umher. Ein Zug von rechts ließ IHN aufschrecken und wieder hinter dem Mann her stolpern.

Der Weg führte IHN wieder durch verschiedenste Gänge und Räume, bis der Mann plötzlich stehen blieb. Eine wichtig aussehende Tür wurde geöffnet und nun stand ER in einem hübschen Raum. Die Wände hatten einen zarten blau Ton, der Boden war mit hellem Holz bedeckt und inmitten dessen stand ein rosa geblümtes Sofa.

„Du setzt dich hier hin.“ Mit einem letzten Schubser ließ der Mann IHN los und ER taumelte in Richtung des Sofas. Zögerlich setzte ER sich darauf. Jetzt war ER wirklich verkauft worden. An irgendeinen wildfremden Menschen. Konnte man diesen überhaupt Menschen nennen? Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und ER zuckte zusammen. „Ah, meine Ware. Stephano kümmere dich um ihn. Bis heute Abend sollte er passend angezogen sein und sich benehmen.“ Mit diesen Worten war der kleine Fremde wieder aus dem Raum und dieser Stephano trat nun vollkommen ein.

Er war ein großer, bulliger Mann. Jemand den man eigentlich auf dem Feld vermuten würde, oder bei anderer schwerer Arbeit, aber nicht als Lakai eines Reichen. „Du hast den Herren gehört. Folge mir und leiste keinen Widerstand. Es wäre sowohl für dich, als auch für mich mehr Arbeit, die keiner von uns beiden will.“

Verunsichert nickte ER und folgte dem Lakaien ohne Widerstand. Was konnte ER denn auch sonst tun? Wieder ging ER durch verschiedenste, verwirrende Gänge und sah nur den breiten Rücken Stephanos vor sich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte ER einen Luftzug und wenig später stand ER an der frischen Luft. ER war draußen, außerhalb dieses grässlichen Gebäudes, doch nun noch tiefer in seiner persönlichen Hölle.

Weiterhin folgte ER dem Lakaien, bis dieser die Tür eines Fahrzeuges aufmachte und IHM verdeutlichte hinein zu gehen und natürlich tat ER es ohne Widerstand. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und auf der anderen Fahrzeugseite wurde sie wieder geöffnet und Stephano setzte sich neben IHN. „Du wirst dich nicht wehren, egal, was der Herr verlangt. Du wirst alles geschehen lassen. Schalt einfach deinen Kopf aus und … versuch es zu ertragen.“

Der Lakai starrte während seiner Ansprache gerade aus und ER bekam Angst. Was sollte er ertragen müssen?! Doch weder konnte ER es aussprechen noch hätte ER eine Antwort bekommen. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einem Tor an und der Fahrer sprach mit irgendjemanden um diese zu öffnen. ER bekam nichts davon mit. ER war viel zu sehr gefangen in seinen Vorstellungen und seiner Angst.

Alle möglichen Szenarien gingen IHM durch seinen Kopf und ER konnte nichts dagegen tun. Auf einmal stoppte der Wagen und Stephano stieg aus. Sollte ER auch aussteigen? Sollte ER nicht vielleicht doch versuchen zu fliehen? Doch bevor ER den Gedanken wirklich zu Ende denken konnte, wurde auch schon SEINE Tür geöffnet und ER wurde unsanft aus dem Fahrzeug gezogen.

„Du wirst jetzt für den Herren vorbereitet werden, Sie wird das tun.“ Mit schnellen Schritten zog Stephano IHN hinter sich her, bis ER vor einer zierlichen, älteren Frau stand. „Wieder ein Spielzeug?“ Der Lakai nickte nur. „Gut, dann machen wir dich mal hübsch.“ Die ältere Frau lächelte IHN freundlich an und ER folgte ihr. Was hätte er auch sonst tun können? Die Tür nach draußen hatte Stephano hinter sich geschlossen und davor standen zwei Wächter.

Wieder waren die Gänge sehr verwirrend, doch diesmal waren sie nicht so trist gestaltet, wie im Sklavenhaus, sondern waren mit verschiedenen Bildern und Möbeln in verschiedene Farben geschmückt . Im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes ging ER mit der älteren Frau durch eine unscheinbare Tür. „So Junge. Zieh dir doch bitte diese furchtbaren Kleidungsstücke aus und reib dich dann bitte mit dieser Paste ein, nur nicht im Gesicht und am Kopf allgemein. Ich hol dir derweil Kleidung.“

Ein zögerliches „Okay“ verließ SEINEN Mund, woraufhin die ältere Frau lächelte und durch eine zweite Tür verschwand, wobei sie diese offen lies. ER hatte also wirklich keine Chance zu entkommen. Ergeben seufzte ER und zog dann SEINE Kleidung aus und fing an SICH mit der Paste einzureiben. Nach und nach war SEIN ganzer Körper, bis auf den Kopf davon bedeckt, und die alte Dame war wieder da. „Gut, Junge, dann folge mir bitte in den nächsten Raum.“ Dort war eine Dusche und wieder eine Tür, in der die Frau anscheinend gewesen war. „So, dusch dir bitte die Paste ab und dann geh mit der Lotion noch einmal drüber und dusch auch diese ab.“

ER tat, was die Frau wollte, und als die ersten Körperstellen frei von der Paste waren, war ER auch frei von Haaren. ER hatte schon einmal davon gehört, doch auch jetzt konnte ER es nicht glauben. ER wollte SEINE Körperhaare nicht verlieren. Irgendwie fühlte es sich nach einem Verlust SEINER Selbst an. Eines Teils von IHM. Wieder tat ER, was er sollte und als ER fertig war, reichte IHM die ältere Dame ein Handtuch und deutete IHM zu folgen.

Im nächsten Raum bekam ER dann endlich Kleidung, welche IHN zumindest bedeckte, denn im Endefekt war es nur eine Hose, welche aus einem sehr dünnen, weißen Stoff gefertigt war. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel man dadurch von IHM sah. Dann wurde ER wieder in einen Raum geführt, doch diesmal ging es wieder durch verschiedene Gänge. „Hier wirst du auf den Herren warten. Bitte versuch nichts, der Raum ist komplett überwacht.“ Wieder lächelte die ältere Dame, doch diesmal war etwas kaltes in ihrem Gesicht, was IHN erschaudern lies. ER nickte und die Frau verschwand.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, setzte ER sich vor eines der bodentiefen Fenster und sah hinaus, sah sich alles an, was ER höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder erreichen konnte. Wenn ER Glück hatte, würde SEIN Käufer ihn nur begutachten wollen, bevor er IHN auf die Felder schickte. ER hoffte es sehr. Langsam ging die Sonne unter und ER wurde immer unruhiger.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der kleine Mann stand wieder vor IHM. „Steh auf und stell dich in die Mitte!“ ER sprang fast sofort auf und tat, was IHM gesagt wurde. „Hm. Zieh die Hose aus.“ Zögerlich tat ER was von IHM verlangt wurde, doch wollte ER es nicht. ER fühlte sich unglaublich schmutzig dabei. Der kleine Mann ging einige Male um IHN herum und ER konnte den brennenden Blick auf SEINER Haut fühlen.

„Einen guten Kauf hab ich da gemacht … ja, einen sehr guten.“ SEIN Käufer stand hinter IHM. Ein plötzlicher Stoß lies IHN nach vorne Taumeln und ER fiel. „Liegen bleiben!“ Kein Stück rührte ER sich, versuchte sogar SEIN Zittern zu unterdrücken. ER hatte Angst.

„Du wirst mich nur mit „Herr“ oder „Sir“ anreden. Du wirst keinen Namen haben. Ich werde dich nur „Spielzeug“ nennen. Jede meiner Anweisungen, ob direkt oder indirekt wirst du folge leisten. Wenn du dies nicht tust, werde ich dich bestrafen. Und jetzt: Leck mir die Füße, als Zeichen deines Gehorsams!“*

In seiner Rede, war der Mann wieder vor IHN getreten und ER sah widerwillig auf die Füße. Das würde ER niemals tun. Niemals würde ER irgendjemanden die Füße ablecken. SEINE Angst vergessend stand ER auf und sah dem kleinen Mann ins Gesicht. „Das werde ICH nicht tun!“

Ein unheimliches Grinsen erschien auf den Zügen des kleinen Mannes. Mit einem Fingerschnippen standen plötzlich zwei weitere Männer im Raum. Groß und bullig waren sie, genauso wie Stephano. „In meinen besonderen Raum mit ihm und macht ihn dort Fest.“

Die Zwei kamen auf IHN zu. ER hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren, doch versuchte ER es. Der kleine Mann war wieder verschwunden und ER war mit den Zweien allein. „Wenn du dich jetzt noch wehrst, wird es nur noch schlimmer und du wirst deine Kraft doch brauchen.“ Meinte der eine, während der Andere IHN mitleidig ansah.

Aber ER konnte nicht. Etwas hatte eine Art Schalter in IHM umgelegt und jetzt konnte ER dies alles nicht mehr einfach so hinnehmen. Weiterhin strampelte ER im Griff der beiden Männer, doch diese brachten ihn einfach nur in einen kleinen, stickigen Raum. SEINE Hände wurden hinter SEINEM Rücken gefesselt und ER wurde an einer Stange fest gemacht.

Einer der Männer klopfte IHM noch aufmunternd auf den Rücken, während der andere nur seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er wurde allein gelassen und die Decke öffnete sich. Der komplette Raum wurde erfüllt vom Licht der abendlichen Sonne. Was sollte das nur? Am nächsten Morgen wusste ER es.

Die ganze Nacht hatte ein eiskalter Wind um IHN herum geweht und ER fror nun erbärmlich. Jetzt in der Morgendämmerung, während es langsam wärmer wurde, wurde IHM auch wieder wärmer, doch wenn die Decke weiterhin offen bleiben würde, dann würde er austrocknen. Mittags kam der kleine Mann wieder. SEIN Käufer.

„So, hast du es dir jetzt überlegt? Willst du dich nicht vielleicht doch mir unterwerfen?“ ER schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht hier. Nicht in diesem Leben. Mit einem lauten Lachen ging der Kleine wieder und ER war immer noch an der Stange angebunden und der Natur ausgeliefert.

Und so ging es Tag für Tag. Ab und an erhielt ER Wasser und Nahrung, doch diese war so gering, sodass ER immer schwächer wurde. ER wusste irgendwann nicht einmal mehr, wie lange ER schon dieser Qual ausgesetzt war. Doch ER konnte einfach nicht mehr. SEINE Augen waren matt, SEIN Körper abgemagert und SEIN Kopf nur noch ein leeres Gefäß.

Wieder kam der kleine Mann und wieder frug er das gleiche wie jeden Tag davor, doch diesmal senkte ER den Kopf. ER hatte aufgegeben. ER konnte nicht mehr. Das Triumphierende lächeln SEINES Herren sah ER nicht mehr, noch fühlte ER das Bett, auf dem ER später abgelegt wurde, oder gar das, was SEIN Herr dort mit ihm tat. ER war leer. ER war nichts.

**Author's Note:**

> *Beta: und weil ich drauf steh! (fehlt da noch)


End file.
